Children in Charge
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: When the Voyager crew get taken, it falls to Naomi, Mezoti, Azan, Rebi and the Doctor to find the abductors and to save naomi's mother and the rest of the crew. NOW COMPLETED.
1. Children in Charge

**Children in Charge**

Naomi Wildman woke from her dream filled sleep. She opened her eyes slowly at first, then opened them fully as she realised that something was very wrong. She got out of her bed in the quarters she shared with her mother, and went into the main living area. Her mother was not there and Naomi knew that she wasn't on duty that morning. Even if Red Alert had been sounded, it would have her up. She went back into her room and picked up her comm badge and tapped it.

"Naomi Wildman to Ensign Wildman" she called her mother, but there was no response. She hailed her mother several times but to no avail, so the little girl asked the computer to locate her mother.

'_Ensign Wildman is not on board'_ came the cool and clinical voice of the computer. Naomi was beginning to panic slightly. "Naomi Wildman to Nelix" no reply "Naomi Wildman to Captain Janeway" but there was still not a reply to be gained from anybody. A small thought had popped into the back of her mind. "Computer, is there any crew members on board _Voyager_?"

'_There are no crew members on board_'

Naomi's mind went into overdrive as she tried to figure out what had happened to the crew. She decided to change into something other then her sleepwear and grabbed some toast. When she was done eating, she decided to leave her quarters and head towards sickbay. If anyone could help her, then it was the Doctor she decided. As she expected, the corridor outside was empty of the crew going to and from the various places they had to be at. She reached the nearest turbolift and pressed the call button. She barely had time to take her hand away before one of the turbolift cars came and she got in.

"Sickbay" she told the computer and it dutifully took her to Sickbay. As it did so, Naomi thought about what she had asked the computer. "Computer" she called out "Are there any lifeforms on _Voyager_, apart from me?" she asked as the turbolift slowed to a stop.

'_There are three other lifeforms on board_'

"Identify and locate them" the girl ordered and the computer obeyed her without question which told Naomi that there had been no damage sustained to the computer systems if _Voyager_ had been boarded.

'_Mezoti is currently located in Sickbay. Azan is currently located in Sickbay. Rebi is currently located in Sickbay_' the computer informed the girl as she exited the car and ran the short distance to Sickbay.

"Naomi!" a force bumped into Naomi so hard, she was nearly knocked off her feet. Mezoti hugged her friend who hugged her back.

"Mezoti, are you alright?" Naomi asked her friend.

"I am fine" Mezoti assured her.

"We are also undamaged" said the twins who sat on a biobed each.

"Ah, Naomi Wildman! It is good to see you" the Doctor came out from his office. "I was beginning to wonder if we four where the last on board" he added.

"Do you know what has happened?" Naomi asked the hologram.

"I'm afraid I don't. I didn't even know about the crew disappearing until these three came in here about half an hour ago. I have tried to access the sensor logs, but they have been wiped from the computer. There is not even a deletion marker in the power files" and the Doctor's holographic face frowned.

"What shall we do?" asked Azan.

"Has anybody checked on the condition of the ship?" asked Naomi.

"We have not. We wanted to see if anybody else would arrive here" Rebi said.

"Perhaps we should find out" Naomi said. "Computer, what is the currant status of the ship with regards to hull integrity and other systems?" she asked.

'_Hull integrity is at 100. Life Support is at 100. Impulse is at 100. Warp Drive is at 100_' reported the computer.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mezoti.

"Maybe we should go to the bridge" Naomi reasoned.

"I agree with Naomi. We would be able to find out information better if we are on the bridge" the Doctor said as he transferred himself to the mobile emitter. When he was done, he led the way to the turbolift and the group headed off towards the bridge. As the doors opened when they arrived, the children gasped in astonishment even though they knew there would be nobody there anyway.

"What do we do now?" Rebi asked as he gazed around the deserted bridge.

"Lets each take a station and see if something works" Mezoti suggested and the others agreed. Mezoti took the Science console, Azan took Engineering while Rebi took the Helm, and the Doctor had taken the Operations station while Naomi took the Tactical/Security station. Everybody checked the various consoles and found them to be working. The doctor had discovered that the sensors where offline, but after doing nothing but pressing a button, he got them back up and running. A quick scan told them that _Voyager_ was at a complete stop and alone, orbiting a gas giant planet. However, they couldn't find out how they had arrived there.

"Well everybody's stations check out except mine. The computer won't tell me if weapons are available" Naomi said.

"That's not such a problem for the moment" the Doctor said. "What we have to decide is what we are going to do next?"

"We should conduct a scan for a warp signature which will allow us to find those who have taken Captain Janeway and the others" Mezoti said her voice belying the fact she thought the doctor was wrong for suggesting they should simply abandon their friends, and in Naomi's case, family.

The Doctor didn't know how to do a scan like that, so Mezoti and Naomi did it instead. It took less then a second to find a recent trail that led out of the planets system and into deep space.

"Now we have a trail, we can find the crew and my mom" Naomi said brightly.

"It _is_ the most logical thing to do" the twins said in unison.

"The captain has saved us before, it is only right that we do the same. However there is a problem. Who is in command of the ship?" Mezoti said her voice edged with the question.

'_Naomi Wildman. There is a message for you_' the computer spoke so suddenly that everyone – even the Doctor – jumped.

"From who?" Naomi asked.

'_It is a recording made by Captain Kathryn Janeway. It was only to be played after you had entered the bridge_' the computer explained.

"Very well. Play the message" the girl ordered. The main viewer winked into life and everyone saw Janeway sat in her chair.

"_Naomi, if you are watching this then you know some of what has happened. _Voyager _has been ambushed by several alien vessels which threatened to destroy us if we fired upon them Tuvok say that they have about the same level of technology compared to us. We are being escorted to a planetary system were we will orbit a gas giant. Once there, we have been told to prepare to be taken aboard one of their ships and taken back to their home world. They haven't looked at our computer systems yet, so I have ordered the computer to delete all information on you and the other children. If I do that, then they will not search for you four. I am also going to make it look as if the sensors recorded nothing until we arrive at this planet. When this recording has finished, the computer has another surprise for you. There is also a second recorded message for you, Janeway out_". The viewscreen went back to it's normal view of space with the gas giant below them. Before anybody could speak, there was a sound of chimes being played over the bridge speakers. At the same time, there was a sound of the transporter in use and a set of 4 rank pips appeared on the seat of Janeway's chair.

'_Attention on Deck_' the computer intoned and the viewscreen came back to life.

"_As you can most likely guess, I'm putting you in charge of _Voyager. _I'm granting you a field commission of Commander for as long as necessary. Look to the Doctor for guidance and help as well as the other children. Your orders are to try and locate and rescue us. If that is not possible, your reserve orders are to set course back to the alpha quadrant. Should you have to abandon us to our fate here, shut down all power to the decks you are not using. Seven thinks that should save you several years worth of power if there are only four people and one hologram on _Voyager" Janeway looked certain of the one she had entrusted her ship to. '_There is someone who wants to speak to you_' and the viewscreen's view shifted to show the only other person on the bridge. '_Naomi, I want to say that I love you so much. I am so proud that the captain has chosen you to try and get us. I want you to know that if it is too dangerous, you have to leave us behind and not come back for us. I know you will want to save us, but you have to think about the others and try to keep them safe_' Naomi's mom looked at something off screen then looked back at the camera. 'S_weetie, I have to go now. Just remember that I am so very proud of you and that I love you so very very much_' and the viewscreen returned to show the stars and the planet below.

"Mom? Mom? Please come back" Naomi started to cry and Mezoti walked over and hugged her very best friend while the Doctor patted her on the head. Azan and Rebi just watched the sensors in case the aliens came back for the ship.

"Naomi, it will be alright. Captain Janeway clearly has a deep trust of you, or she wouldn't have put you in charge of _Voyager_" the Doctor said as he tapped a few buttons on the nearest console and in a few seconds a small handkerchief popped into existence in Naomi's left hand. She smiled a thank you at the holographic man and then proceeded to dry her eyes with it.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Mezoti concerned.

"Yeah, thanks" Naomi grinned. She looked at the twins who looked back at her with expectant looks on both their faces. "Can you two re-tune the sensors to detect how old the trail is?" the girl asked.

"Yes. It should take us no more then five minutes" the twins said and Azan went to Operations as Rebi took Tactical. They worked furiously to re-set the sensors and before long they came up with a result.

"The trail is approximately four hours old. We will still be able to it" Azan reported.

"If we are to follow the people who have taken Captain Janeway, your mother and the rest of the crew, we should decide who is to have which station to attend to" Rebi said. "There is also the additional problem of that there will be nobody in Engineering monitoring all the systems on board" he added. Naomi thought for a moment then struck upon an idea.

"Doctor, could you go to Engineering and monitor the various systems? You can have the computer alert you to any problems" she asked.

"Well, it would be nice to add an engineering section rating to my file" the Doctor joked "But what if there is a problem that needs somebody who knows what to do?" he asked his holographic face frowning again.

"I know it might not be the best thing for you, but could you go to the holodeck and call up the file on B'Lanna? Then you could transfer your emitter to her holoimage then she could fix the problem and give it back to you, O.K?"

"I suppose I can do that" he said smiling and he headed into a turbolift and vanished.

"I guess it means that we have to pilot _Voyager _ourselves" Mezoti said with a trace of fear in her voice.

"Guess your right. I don't think we need to use the Phasers or Torpedoes yet, so we can let the computer handle that. Okay, my first act as Commander is to give out assignments. Azan I want you to handle Operations, Rebi take the Power Monitoring station and Mezoti? I want you to take the Science station" Naomi said thinking about what each of her friends where good at and that was how she decided how to sort out the assignments. "I'll take the Helm" she added. The other three nodded and went to the places Naomi told them to go to.

"Naomi? I have re-scanned the trail again. The co-ordinates have been sent to the helm" Azan said and as he said it, a little message screen popped up on a console screen.

"Thanks. Okay, as Uncle Tom says, let's get this show on the road. New course: 180 mark 45, ahead full impulse until we clear orbit then Warp 5" Naomi muttered to herself as she looked at the various controls in front of her. After a few seconds of looking at the buttons, she pressed a set of large white and brown buttons. It was clear she had done the right thing, and the children could hear and fear the almost imperceptible hum of the Warp Drive, as it took the ship faster then light.

An hour or so after they had left orbit, Naomi left the seat at the helm and moved to Captain Janeway's chair which was more comfortable. She had the computer get her friends some cushions to it on while they worked at trying to find the alien vessel. So far they had worked really well together and they had no arguments so far.

"Naomi Wildman, there are two small vessels nearby" Azan said looking at the Operations console normally used by Harry Kim.

"Are they related to the ship that took my mom and the crew?" Naomi asked hope evident in her voice.

"Their warp signatures indicate they are not related to those who took your mother and the crew" Azan said. "They are holding orbit over a Class M planet in the system directly ahead of us"

"What are they doing?" Naomi asked.

"I do not know Naomi Wildman. It appears that they have sustained damage to their shields and weapons systems. Impulse appears to be offline but Warp Drive is online as is Life Support" Azan reported.

"Perhaps they know something about the alien kidnappers" Mezoti said.

"That is a logical thought" Rebi said.

"I agree. While they may not have seen the aliens, perhaps they have heard some news" Mezoti said.

"I hope so" Naomi said as she got out of the captains chair and returned to the helm. She studied the console a few moments then tapped a large pale blue button experimentally. A display on the left console screen changed to show the system ahead and the two ships orbiting the planet. A few more button taps and ten minutes later, and _Voyager_ slid into a parking orbit a respectful distance from the two ships.

"Azan? Can you hail the lead ship for me?" asked Naomi.

"Opening a channel" there was a pause as they got a reply. "They are replying Naomi Wildman, audio only" Azan said.

"On speakers. And Azan…….. It's just Naomi" the girl smiled at the boy.

There was a soft flicker in the sound on the bridge as the channel was established between the two vessels. The person in charge of the other ship spoke first.

"_This_ _is Captain Lish, of the Snap Alliance ship Turner. How can we help you?_" the captain of the other ship was a male, judging from the voice. But from prior encounters of species, it might not be the case.

"This is the Federation Starship _U.S.S Voyager_, Commander Naomi Wildman commanding" Naomi hoped she didn't sound young or scared to the other captain.

"_I have never heard of your people before_" Lish said.

"We are explorers on our way to our homeworld, a long way away. We detected your ships on our sensors and read the damage. We wondered if we could render any help" Naomi's knees had started to tremble as she realised that she was making first contact with another species.

"_That is very generous of you Commander Wildman. However we have almost finished repairs to our ship. We are still able to be on the ship due to our efforts. The only thing stopping us leaving with speed is our impulse drive_" Lish sounded as if he had been in a panic and Naomi could understand how that felt.

"Our sensors are telling us that you had a fight. Can you tell us more?" she asked.

"_Of course Commander Wildman. We where on our way to our home planet which is located three light years from this system, when we got attacked by unidentified ships. We managed to escape from them to this place to make repairs to the ship. There was something strange about the ships though. There was a set of different life signs on what appeared to be a command ship. I think they may have been another ships crew who have been captured_" Lish sounded relieved that it was clear _Voyager_ was not going to attack his two ships. Naomi suddenly had a thought and sent a scan recording to the _Turner_.

"Captain Lish, did these ships have a Warp Drive that had this signature?" she asked a good deal of hope had built in her when Lish had mentioned the different lifeforms on one of the ships.

"_Indeed. These match the scans we took of the ships. We counted five ships that attacked us, and they match this scan exactly_" Lish said as the children guessed he was looking at the sensor scan Naomi had sent them. "_Have you been chasing them?_" he asked.

"Yes, they captured several of our crew members and we are trying to catch up and rescue everybody" Naomi said.

"_My regrets on that_" Lish said and he sounded really sorry indeed.

"Can we help you with any repairs?" Mezoti spoke and Lish assumed that Mezoti was Naomi's first officer.

"_We have everything completed except our Impulse Drive. During our escape we blew out several power regulators, and we did not carry any spare parts for them_" Lish said. Naomi thought for a moment as she had a thought battle in her mind. _Voyager_ did have quite a few in reserve and while she didn't know if it would work out, she told Azan to transport over two of the power regulators to the _Turner_. Lish was grateful for them and informed them that they fitted just perfect. They needed fine tuning and careful watching, but Lish told the children that he was able to get two thirds impulse power which would be enough to get them home. After exchanging databases and farewells, the ships, parted company. _Voyager_ headed off to resume it's pursuit of the alien kidnappers and the children talked about how they could attempt to rescue the crew from being held hostage. So dedicated was Naomi to finding her mom and the crew, that it was nearly 13:35 when the Doctor came back to the bridge and ordered them all to get something to eat and to have a rest. He promised that if anything happened he would tell them.

"I miss Neelix's cooking" Mezoti said as they each got something from the replicator.

"I know I do" Naomi said as she started to eat a cheese sandwich while the twins had an old earth food called pizza.

"Naomi, you are concerned with your mother being missing are you not. Well we will all help you find her again" Rebi said. Naomi thanked her friend and they ate and chatted for sometime afterwards.

"Naomi, can we go to your quarters? I was going to get Seven to brush and style my hair today, but….. "something popped up" as Mr Paris says" Mezoti asked.

Naomi was about to agree when suddenly the Red Alert sirens went off.

'_RED ALERT, All Hands man your battle stations RED ALERT All hands man your battle stations this is not a drill…_' the computer's voice was overridden by the Doctor's.

"Doctor to Naomi Wildman, Mezoti, Azan and Rebi. Please come to the bridge. I think we have found the crew" and the Doctor closed the channel. The friends looked at each other in amazement.

"There are only five of us. What do we do?" Mezoti said as she looked out of the mess hall's porthole at the sight of alien ships in front of them.

"Get to the bridge and man battle stations" Naomi said. "Computer, four to transport directly to the bridge" and the computer beamed them away to the bridge.

**A/N: Well, this is my first Star Trek: Voyager fanfic and I hope you like it!**

**I got the idea for it by thinking what would happen if the ship had been boarded and everyone had been taken except for the children? Well this is the result of the idea! First chapters are always sounding bad, so if it does then I'm sorry for that.**

**I made Naomi in charge over the Doctor (so no ECH) and the other children because she has been on **_**Voyager**_** longer then the others and so has "rank" on them.**

**Well, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter and hope to start work on the next chapter soon. Those that point out errors, can send me a Long PM (I don't mind) to tell me what should be changed.**

**Regards,**

**Pixel**


	2. Battlestations

**Battlestations**

The sounds of the alarms going off on the bridge hit the ears of the children as the beam deposited them on the bridge. The Doctor was at the Operations station looking at the displays that showed the reason the Doctor had called them to the bridge.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked Naomi in a slightly panicked voice.

"We have caught up with whoever captured your mother and the crew" the Doctor said as he headed towards the turbolift. "I'll go to Engineering" he added and disappeared from the bridge.

"What do we do?" Rebi asked.

"Well first of all this is what I'm doing" Naomi said. "Computer, go silent on the alert" she ordered and the alarms cut off in mid shriek as the computer obeyed her. The red strips of light continued to flash on the darkened bridge, throwing light on the faces of the children and the console tops.

"That was giving me a headache" Mezoti said, and the others agreed. Naomi took one look at the viewscreen and made a tough decision.

"Stations" she said "Azan, take Operations, Rebi can you handle the Engineering monitor and Mezoti can you take the tactical station?" They ran across the bridge to get to where Naomi told them to go. Naomi brought the ship to a stop, 20,000 kilometres away from the group of ships. The five ships had arranged themselves so that the four smaller ships stood in the way of _Voyager_ getting to the fifth ship that Naomi guessed was where her mom and the rest of the crew where being held.

"Mezoti? Are you able to get control of weapons?" she asked the girl.

"I can't. The computer wants a password to release control" Mezoti pounded the console in frustration. "The weapons are armed though I just can't target and fire" she added.

"Computer, release control of the weapons to the tactical station" Naomi ordered.

'_Please input voice recognition code_' the computer politely asked. Naomi wondered what the code world be, and it suddenly came to her.

"Computer, recognise Naomi Wildman – Commander. Authorisation code: Flotter T Water the Third" the girl hoped she had guessed correctly. She thought that if Captain Janeway had locked out the controls for the weapons, she must have made the password easy for Naomi to know, but hard for the aliens to find.

'_Authorisation confirmed. Control of weapons has been returned to the tactical Station_'

"Yes" Naomi cried out in joy. "How are we doing?" she asked Mezoti.

"I have control of weapons. Shields are at full power and are fully activated and up" Mezoti said.

"Naomi, Incoming message from one of the ships. It's Audio only" Azan said.

"Open a channel" Naomi commanded, just in the same type of voice that she had heard Janeway use.

"Channel open" Azan said pressing two buttons to his left.

"This is Commander Naomi Wildman of the Federation Starship _U.S.S Voyager_. Lower your shields and prepare to surrender your prisoners" she demanded.

"_This is Major Nance of the Quaager Alliance vessel Vengeance. You and your ship have encroached upon our territory. We thought that we had taken everybody off the ship, but it does not matter. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded_" a deep voice boomed from the speakers and Naomi felt her stomach churn. While she had no doubt they could fight them, she knew that they wouldn't last long with just four children in control. However, she could attempt to bluff them into submission.

"I will discuss this with my crew. I will reply in one minute" and Naomi gave Azan the signal to hit the mute toggle which he did.

"Are you going to surrender the ship to them?" Rebi asked from the right side of the bridge.

"No, I'm not. Mezoti, can you scan them and tell me what the status of their weapons and shields is?" she asked.

"All five ships have raised their shields, however only the four blockading ships have powered weapons and they have locked onto us" the other girl said after studying the console display.

"Can we possibly fight them?" Naomi asked her, but Mezoti shook her head.

"We can't fight all of them. We might be able to disable one or two of them, but not all four of them. Even if we could, the fifth ship would be in a better position to win" the girl said.

"One or two is better then none" Naomi said. She knew that her mother would hear that _Voyager_ had attempted a rescue. She hoped it would give her some hope, even if Naomi and her "crew" hadn't got them this time around. "Put me back on" she said to Azan who pressed a button and indicated that the channel was open again. "Vengeance? This is Commander Wildman speaking".

"_Can I assume that you have decided to surrender your ship?_" Nance was under the impression that _Voyager_ was being controlled by people that knew what they where doing and by four kids who where not even teenagers yet.

"I am not going to surrender this ship. I am giving you one last warning: return our crew members and we will let you go" Naomi spoke with the confidence of someone much older then her.

"_I admit that you are brave, Commander Wildman. Nobody has ever gone against four of our ships before on their own. If you surrender your ship, we will place you with your own people. This depends on you surrendering right now_" Nance sounded as if he was going to attack _Voyager_ even if they complied with his order.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. I tried to be nice with you, but I'm afraid that you leave me with no other choice" and Naomi gave the signal to close the channel for good. "Well this has turned out to be a good day" she muttered to herself. "Azan, I want you to make a trace on that call. Find out which ship sent it and transfer the coordinates to Mezoti. Mezoti, when you get them target that ship's weapons and prepare to fire. Set phaser to half its normal power, that way they will think that we are not so mighty and it gives us a trick up our sleeve" Naomi said thinking carefully. When she gave the ship back to Janeway, Naomi didn't want to say she had destroyed another ship and killed people. She knew would have to defend her friends and rescue people and possibly use terminal force to do that, but she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Aye Aye….Commander Naomi" Mezoti said in a dead pan look that would have made Tuvok jealous. Naomi giggled despite the serious of the situation.

"Rebi, cut all power to all decks except for the Bridge, Sickbay and Engineering to a minimum. That might give us some extra power" she said. Rebi went to work as he reduced power to all the systems that they didn't not need right now.

"Naomi? I have got the ship we want and have locked weapons on their forward weapons array. Awaiting the word to fire" Mezoti said from her place.

"Right. Now let's see what they…" Naomi didn't finish her sentence because the ship was rocked as at least one of the ships opened fire on _Voyager_. Naomi was thrown out of her seat as the ship rocked around. Azan, Mezoti and Rebi all had been thrown around their consoles but had managed to keep upright.

"The Vengeance has opened fire" Mezoti said unnecessarily.

"Status" Naomi ordered as she regained her position.

"Shields are at 98 percent. They are recharging though" Mezoti said as the ship was rocked by another hit.

"Reconfirm targeting, and return fire. Azan, scan the fifth ship. Try and find out how the hostages are. Rebi, I want you to re-route power to forward shields" Naomi ordered and the others acknowledged her orders. Mezoti pressed buttons and fired the phasers.

"Direct hit to the Vengeance's shields. They are down to 95 percent" she reported.

"Rotate targets on the other ships and fire again" Naomi said.

"Naomi! The fifth ship is powering up its warp drive" Azan said with alarm in his voice.

"Mezoti, target the fifth ship and fire on its engines" Naomi said but it was too late as the other ship jumped into warp before Mezoti could fire. She switched back to the nearest ship and fired as the phasers came to bare. She looked at the console display and noted that it was the Vengeance she had targeted. _Voyager's_ phasers lanced out and in a fluke shot disabled the main power system.

"Well done Mezoti. I'm getting us out of here. I'm setting course back to that system we met that other ship in. Target the other ships engines and weapons and fire" Naomi was please she had won her first battle. She had no doubt that it would give her mom and the crew hope that she and the kids would get them.

"Targeting… firing" Mezoti said and hit another ship, disabling its weapon systems. Naomi spun the ship round on its side and pointed the front towards the other two ships.

"Naomi, I'm reading four more ships heading our way, bearing 348 mark 164" Azan said.

"Guess they're not friendly" she guessed.

"No, they are not. They are bigger then the four we face, I would guess these newcomers are a type of cruiser or destroyer. They have their weapons fully armed and torpedo bays locked and loaded" Mezoti said. Naomi took one look at her display and made up her mind.

"We're getting out of here. I'm setting a course back to that system we found" Naomi said. She turned the ship around and was almost pressing the engage button on the warp drive, when they took a hit to the starboard side of the ship. Several parts of the bridge burst into flames as consoles and circuits overloaded in a fountain of sparks. Smoke poured from one corner of the bridge, and Naomi was sure she saw flames. "Report" she coughed out as the smoke filled the bridge.

"Shields are down to 28 percent. We took a hit on the secondary computer processor. We still have warp drive and phasers. Phaser power is at 50 percent total power. Torpedoes are off line" Azan said as the ship was rocked by more hits. "Shields down to 10 percent. One more hit and then shields are down" he added.

"Right I'm getting us out of here. Rebi, Divert power to aft shields" Naomi said.

"Aye Aye" Rebi said and put more power into the aft shields as Naomi attempted to run. By now there was smoke poring across the bridge and Naomi knew that the fire suppression system was down.

"I'm setting the course and engaging in at maximum warp. I want you lot to clear the bridge. We won't be able to breathe if we stay here. You go now, I'll be right behind you" she said and the others cleared the bridge. Just as the turbolift doors closed the bridge was enveloped by a huge whooshing noise. One look at the source of the noise told her that the fire had gained hold and was spreading thick grey and black clouds of smoke all over. Naomi was able to get the ship moving and into warp before losing sight of the console.

'_Warning! Fire on the bridge. Warning! Fire on the bridge. Fire suppression system is offline. Recommend crew evacuates bridge_" the computer sounded a note of warning.

"Thanks for telling me something I already knew!" Naomi said and she immediately regretted it as smoke entered her throat and made it dry, scratchy and sore. She dropped from her seat onto the floor and slowly crawled her way towards what she hoped was the turbolift. She hit something solid and discovered she had gone the wrong way and was where her mother normally sat. Above the sound of the computer's warnings and sparks from various consoles and screens, she heard the sound of the turbolift.

"NAOMI? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Mezoti cried out. "Azan, Rebi. Spread out and find the source of that fire and put it out using the fire extinguishers. I'll find Naomi and get her out. Computer, mute the alarms" and the computer obeyed her and the bridge went silent.

"Mezoti?" Naomi managed to call out. "I'm at Science" and the girl heard the sound of running footsteps as Mezoti came to help her get away from the smoke.

"Naomi, we must get you off the bridge. Azan? Rebi? I've found her! Let's get out of this place" Mezoti said and she managed to help her off the bridge and into the turbolift. "Naomi. We have to stop the fire, but I don't know how to do it" she told her friend. Naomi's face screwed up in thought, and then just as quickly, brightened again.

"Computer. Cut life support to the bridge and vent all oxygen into space" Naomi was just able to get it out before she started in a coughing fit.

"Computer, beam the Doctor to Sickbay and the four at my currant location to sickbay" Mezoti ordered and she felt a tingling sensation as she was taken in a blue light to the sickbay.

"What happened?" the doctor asked. "I got beamed back to here. Whats the mean……" he stopped as he saw Naomi supported by Mezoti, lying on the floor.

"Doctor, The Bridge was filled with smoke, because we took some very serious damage and the fire suppression system was off-line. Naomi told us to go and she would be right behind us. But she didn't do it, so we went back and used hand held fire extinguishers to fight the fire. I heard Naomi and I rescued her and that's what happened" Mezoti said as he helped Naomi onto a bio bed. The Doctor had picked up a tricorder and was scanning Naomi intently.

"There's no real damage to her lungs. There is a large amount of some in her lungs, but I can cure that" he looked at Naomi. "I'm just giving you this injection. It'll make you go asleep, but there's nothing to worry about" he said as he pressed it to the girls arm. Naomi fell asleep and the Doctor grabbed a set of medical garb for a nearby locker. "Can you get her into these for me while I get some things ready?" he asked Mezoti.

"Yes, Doctor" the girl said. She started to undo the top of Naomi's clothes, when she stopped and turned around. "You two go leave now" she said to the two boys. They didn't seem to understand her. "Naomi is a girl and she needs another girl to help her. Now please leave here" then putting on a look that would have made Seven proud, she added "Resistance is Futile!" and Mezoti's eyes flashed with fire.

"We should…." Rebi started.

"Go regenerate" Azan finished, and both boys left for the nearest turbolift.

Mezoti got her friend Naomi into the medical garb and put the blanket over her. She held Naomi's hand as the Doctor began to treat her. She watched as he waved instrument after another over the other girl and gave an injection or two.

"Well that's that sorted, but I would like to keep her in here for at least four hours" he said putting away the medical tray he had used.

"May I stay with her? I promise to not get in the way of your work" Mezoti said feeling a strange sensation in her stomach. The back of her mind informed her it was called worry. The Doctor hesitated then smiled.

"You can stay her till she wakes up. I'm going to go find the two boys and talk to them about getting things working again" he said and after given a few last minute instructions to Mezoti, he left for the cargo bay where Seven of Nine and the Borg children lived. Mezoti let go of her friends hand and jumped onto the next biobed. She was beginning to feel tired and so the girl put her head on the beds own pillow and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. It had been a really tiring day for everybody, and she really needed the rest after all.

"Five minutes sleep can not harm me in anyway" Mezoti said to nobody in general and before anything else happened, she too fell asleep.

**A/N: Well there's been a battle where they managed to disable one of the other ships, but the children have sustained damage to the ship. They managed to knock one ship out of power and disable the weapons on another. Before you say, Naomi is not going to die, the fact she got some smoke sets up chapter 3 very nicely. For those following my other fanfic, the newest chapter is nearly done.**


	3. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"Mezoti? _Voyager_ to Mezoti, do you read me?" the Doctor's face filled Mezoti's vision as she opened her eyes. "Ah. I see you're awake which is good. I've had Naomi bugging me for the last two hours" he added as Naomi jumped up onto the bed Mezoti had slept on. She still wore the medical garb and Naomi held two trays of waffles.

"Here, I thought you might like this" she said as the girl passed over one of the trays.

"Thank you" Mezoti said and started to eat the waffles and cream.

"You'll be glad to know that you can leave here anytime you want" the Doctor said to Naomi.

"Doctor? What is the condition of the bridge?" Naomi asked.

"Well there are some burned out sections of wall. It was mostly smoke then fire that occurred. If I might be so bold to suggest that when you next want to be determined, do it when you are not in danger?" the Doctor said with mock seriousness on his face.

"I'll try not to, Doctor" Naomi grinned at him. "We'll need to borrow your mobile emitter for a while so we can get holographic member of the crew to help with repairs" she said thinking hard.

"I've already loaned it to Azan and Rebi. They are currently on Deck 5 with a holographic B'Lanna Torres. She is attempting to fix the secondary computer processors" he replied.

"I'm going to clear up the bridge after I get a sonic shower" Naomi said and after thanking her holographic friend, her and Mezoti left the Sickbay and headed for Naomi's quarters. Naomi had a quick shower and changed into a plain jumpsuit. She waited Mezoti had one as well after Naomi insisted she really needed one after they both had the smell of burning on their skin. They went to a supply room where various items where stored on a deck by deck basis, and grabbed some spare parts. They knew that they couldn't fix anything that much, but they could make a start and have the holographic B'Lanna finish the work. The two worked hard and soon got dirty from all the smoke and grime off the walls of the bridge. It took four long and tiring hours to get the walls clean and they set about attempting to fix a few of the broken consoles. Naomi was hoping she didn't have to take _Voyager_ on another trip or for that matter a fight with the things the way they stood.

"_Azan to Naomi Wildman_" came a voice over the intercom system.

"Naomi here, what's up?".

"_We have finished repairs on the secondary computer processors. How we may we be of assistance_"

"Give the Doctor his emitter back, then join Mezoti and me on the bridge. We need to fix the bridge controls as fast as possible so we can at least move the ship if we have to" Naomi said thinking where the twins could be best be doing.

"_Acknowledged, Azan out_" and the channel was closed.

"Naomi? I have managed to restore the Operations station enough for some systems to be regained" Mezoti said from the back of the bridge.

"Great, can we scan the space around the ship?" Naomi asked but Mezoti shook her head to say no.

"I have only been able to get internal sensors, secondary power and fire suppression back online" she said poking a few buttons.

"So there could be an enemy ship outside and we wouldn't know about it, would we?" and Mezoti shook her head. The turbolift doors opened and out came Azan and Rebi who both held a toolkit each. "Great you're here. I want you two to get to Operations and help Mezoti try and get external sensors online. Concentrate on getting short range back first, then get long range sensors back online" Naomi ordered and her friends nodded and huddled together and began to talk in low whispers.

"_Doctor to Naomi Wildman_"

"Naomi here, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"_I just wondered if you needed me for the moment. If you didn't, I was going to go down to Engineering and monitor things from there_"

"That's a good idea. See if you can find out if you can restore any broken systems" the temporary commander of _Voyager_ said.

"_Right, I'll be getting along_. _Doctor, out_" and the channel was closed. Naomi began to wonder about what sort of shape the ship was in.

"Computer, damage report in full" she ordered sitting down in Captain Janeway's chair because she knew it would be a long list.

'_Photon Torpedo launchers are offline. Sensors are offline. Forward Phaser down to 10 percent power. Aft Phasers are offline. Forward Shields are at 25 percent. Port shields are offline. Starboard shields are offline. Aft shields are offline_'

"Computer, status of the hull" Naomi said thankful the damage wasn't too bad.

'_Hull breach on Deck 13. Forcefields are online and holding_'

"Computer, what is the status of Shuttle Bay One?" Naomi asked suddenly thinking of a plan to get sensors.

'_Shuttle Bay One has sustained no damage_'

"Azan? You and Mezoti keep working up here, Rebi, you're with me" and Rebi joined her in the turbolift.

"Where are we going?" Rebi asked.

"We're going to get into a shuttle and use its sensors to scan around the ship for us. I need you to set up a link so that we can monitor the telemetry from the bridge. It's not going to be pretty, but it'll have to do and I hope it's going to be enough" Naomi said as the pair left the turbolift and entered the shuttle bay across the corridor. She ran up to the _Delta Flyer_ and raced to the cockpit. She jumped into the pilot's seat and began to scan the space around _Voyager_. To her relief she found nothing anywhere near them.

"Beginning sensor link to the bridge" Rebi reported.

"Great! That's good news" Naomi tapped her communicator. "Azan and Mezoti can you us in my quarters?" and she didn't bother to hear the others replies as her and Rebi left the _Delta Flyer_ and returned to Naomi's quarters. The other two where waiting outside when they arrived. After they had got inside and sat round on the chairs and the sofa, Naomi decided to tell her friends what she had decided on.

"We've got a lot of the damage fixed and I've made a decision about what we are going to do. I'm going to go after the ships that took my mom and the rest of the crew" she said.

"If you have already decided on what you are going to do, what did you want to talk to us for?" Rebi asked curiously.

"I wanted to say that this time we will not be trying to disable the ships. I'm afraid that we are going to have to destroy them. It's not something I want to do, but Captain Janeway will understand. It will cause more damage and that you might get injured" Naomi explained.

"We understand that, Naomi. What does it mean for us?" Azan asked.

"I wanted to say that if anyone of you wanted to leave, then you can take a shuttle and wait for me to return" Naomi said. She was concerned for the safety of her friends and she didn't want them to get injured.

"Well I've made a decision" Mezoti said quietly.

"Whats that?" Naomi asked looking at her.

"I want to help you save your mother and the crew; they are like a family to me and I have to help" Mezoti said quietly.

"Well, it'll be nice to have some company" Naomi said brightly "What about you two?" she asked the twins.

"We know that our family has gone and so we feel like Mezoti. We want to help you whatever will happen" Azan said and Rebi nodded his agreement.

"You'd really want to help me?" Naomi asked as she felt tears in her eyes.

"We're friends right? Well friends help each over when they need help" Mezoti said, her face lighting up in a smile that caught on with the two boys.

"Thanks" Naomi said.

"_Doctor to Naomi Wildman_" the Doctor was calling Naomi for some reason.

"Naomi here, what's the problem Doctor?" she asked.

"_I wanted you to know that we have short range sensors back online. There are no ships nearby or in the next system. The hull breach on Deck 13 was due to a faulty sensor which I've fixed_" the Doctor sounded quite pleased with himself.

"That's great news! Now we can search for my mom again" Naomi said as she jumped around her quarters for joy.

"_If that's all, I'm going back to sickbay. When we find the crew, I expect to receive people, Doctor out_" and the Doctor cut the channel. Naomi decided to waste no time and to get going as soon as possible. They spent the energy transporting to the bridge and taking the stations they last had, _Voyager_ started to move once more as Naomi engaged the impulse engines and headed out the system once again. She followed the trail that the short range sensors could pick up. She used the link with the _Delta Flyer_ as long range sensors so they could tell if any ships approached them and also to see if the trail ended.

"I have brought the Torpedo launchers back online, Naomi" Azan said.

"How did you do it?" she asked amazed at the Azan's quick work.

"The command pathways from tactical to the launchers had been disabled. I re-routed them through other systems and we now have full torpedo ability" he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I wouldn't tell Tuvok if I was you" Naomi grinned.

"Why is that?" Azan asked.

"Because he'll draft you into the Security section" she answered.

"With respect to Mr Tuvok, I do not wish to go into his section. I was hopin…….."

"Naomi, I'm picking up those ships again" Mezoti cried out from tactical, interrupting Azan.

"Where are they?" Naomi asked her voice hardening.

"Directly in our flight path. I read a total of four ships. Two are the bigger ships, one is one of those we fought previously and the forth is the command ship" Mezoti answered.

"Rebi, cut all power except to those areas that are need right now. Better keep your Cargo Bay active as well. Send all the power to the phasers and shields. Mezoti, bring shields online, and phasers to bear. Lock and load torpedoes and target each ship with one. Double the strength of the forward shields. Azan, hail the command ship" Naomi was hoping for the best as she watched her untrained crew of her friends comply with her orders.

"Channel open" Azan said.

"This is Commander Naomi Wildman of the _U.S.S. Voyager_. You are holding members of our crew on your ship. Surrender them now or suffer the penalties. We have studied your weapons and tactics and can now face you on an equal footing. We await your reply" Naomi was more determined as she faced the ships this time. She hoped that she would be able to do something.

"_This is Quaager Alliance vessel Dominance. It is you who should do the surrendering. Yo can not possibly survive a fight with the four most powerful ships in our fleet. You will be killed if you try_" a male voice said. The voice boomed across the bridge. "_Perhaps if you surrender, I may let you live_" the voice mocked.

"We are not afraid to defend ourselves and to rescue our crew" Naomi said.

"_Do not be stupid, Commander. There is no chance you could defeat all of our vessels at the same time. If you give us your ship, we will give you your lives. We will give you and your crew what you need to survive and we will put you on the nearest planet_" the voice was clearly mocking Naomi. Did he somehow know that _Voyager_ was being controlled by four children and one hologram? She wasn't sure about it, but the other person sure sounded confident. "_What is your answer?_ _IF YOU DON'T REPLY, WE WILL KILL YOU_" the man was shouting. Naomi turned from the helm and looked at Mezoti, Azan and Rebi in turn. Her eyes asked the same unasked question to each friend and they took no more then a moment to think and then each nodded a silent yes to the question. Naomi whispered a thanks to her friends and then turned back and started to tap buttons as she started to put together what she was going to do. "_What is your reply Voyager?_" the voice asked.

"Our reply is: NEVER! Azan, just cut the channel. I want to say that it is an honour to be with you as friends" Naomi said as the ship rocked with blows from the Quaager ships. "Mezoti, target the nearest ship and return fire. Rebi, contact the Doctor and tell him we are fighting. Azan, keep the _Delta Flyer_'s sensors on the command ship. Those ships are so closed to us we don't need the long range sensors. Use _Voyager_'s short range sensors to track the ships" and the ship rocked to one side as the fight began in earnest. Naomi brought the ship around and kept the bow facing the nearest ships as Mezoti fired phasers at multiple points on the other ships shields. Naomi twisted and turned the ship through different positions as she attempted to keep the bow pointing at the enemy. The enemy kept running around _Voyager_ and kept taking pot shots, but it was nothing that Naomi or Mezoti could do anything about. Sparks flew as one ship launched what appeared to be a type of torpedo at _Voyager_ which hit the shields near the front of the saucer.

"Our forward shields are down to 85 percent power. We are suffering hull damage on decks 7 and 8" Mezoti reported without being asked.

"Status of the Quaager ships?" Naomi asked.

"I have identified which ship is called Dominance. It is the larger of the two cruisers and it has sustained light damage to its hull" Mezoti said after checking her console's displays.

"Azan does it have my mom and the crew onboard?" Naomi asked.

"Negative. The only ship which has them, is the command ship which is to starboard of us" the boy reported.

"Rebi divert all the power you can find and divert it to forward phasers and shields. Mezoti, hit the Dominance with everything we have. Target their warp drive and fire with both Phasers and torpedoes. Use the phasers to cut a hole for the torpedoes in the shields" Naomi said as she rolled to avoid hitting one of the ships.

"Targeted"

"Fire!" Naomi shouted over the noise of the alarms on the bridge. She looked at the viewscreen and saw as Mezoti fired the phasers to cut weak spots in the Dominance's shields. A few seconds later bright red balls appeared on the screen and hit a spot at the back of the ship and the Dominance stopped firing, and in fact began to drift.

"Direct hit" Mezoti reported.

"Naomi? I'm reading a massive energy build up in their engines. I believe they are going to have a breach of their warp core" Azan said calmly but Naomi paled.

"I'll get us away from them" she said and spun the ship away and engaged at full impulse. She had just got a safe distance away when the Dominance tore itself apart in a ball of fire and explosions.

"I'm not reading any survivors" Azan said quietly. He looked at Naomi who was looking at the wreckage. "There was nothing you could do. You gave them the chance to surrender, but they didn't. Captain Janeway would understand" he added.

"I know that" Naomi said, "but it doesn't make it easier". The ship rocked as more shots found their mark as the other three ships tried to avenge the death of their sister ship.

"Forward shields are down to 50 percent" Mezoti said.

"Rebi? I want you to take the aft torpedo launcher offline and divert its power to the forward shields" Naomi tapped her comm badge. "Naomi Wildman to the Doctor".

"_Doctor here. I assume that we have engaged the ships. What was that shock wave just now?_" the Doctor asked.

"One of the ships suffered a core breach" Naomi said.

"_Oh_" was the Doctors simple reply.

"Doctor, our shields are down to half power. We are going to have to shut down the power to the sickbay holographic projectors. Can you go onto your emitter?" Naomi asked.

"_I've been monitoring the ships damage control and when I saw the shields at 85 percent, I went on my mobile emitter. Just give me a few moments… there! You can shut off the power now_" he said. Naomi thanked the Doctor and closed the link.

"Naomi? I have boosted the forward shields back up to 75 percent. I can not do anymore" Mezoti said.

"That's as good as we are going to get. Target all forward phasers on remaining cruiser and fire as they come to bear. Reload all forward torpedo bays and prepare to fire on my mark" Naomi was twisting the ship and rolling it around to port. She levelled out and aimed straight at the remaining cruiser putting _Voyager_ on a ramming course for it. Just before they hit, Naomi pulled the ship up and told Mezoti to fire all the weapons she could.

"Firing" Mezoti said as both phasers and torpedoes lanced out and hit the cruiser. Its shields flared then died as they failed and Mezoti sent two torpedoes into its hull at the rear of the ship. The two torpedoes hit the hull in a blaze of light and fire.

"Naomi, the other ship is having a core breach. It is almost identical to the first cruiser's status just before it blew up. I believe it is a type of self destruct which they have engaged" Azan said from Operations.

"Lower shields and transport the survivors to the Brig and Cargo Bay 1. I don't want any more to die" Naomi said as she watched Azan and Mezoti obey her orders. Naomi moved _Voyager_ away from the ship so they would get caught in the backwash.

"Shields are down" Mezoti said.

"Beginning transport" Azan said almost instantly. At the same time, there was a bright light on the viewscreen which filled the bridge with light and casting shadows from the scars from their first battle with the Quaager. Sparks flew and the ship rolled as they caught the backwash. Mezoti screamed as she was covered in a shower of sparks from the consoles at tactical. Rebi abandoned his station, leaving the computer to take care of things, and ran the distance to give assistance to Mezoti.

'_Warning! Hull Breach on Decks 4 and 5. Forcefields are in place_' the computer reported.

"Great!" Naomi said and swore in her father's language. Samantha had taken great care to block all the curse words from her daughter's research when Naomi used the computer, but living with Tom Paris, Harry Kim and Tal Ceres had given Naomi the gift of getting what she wanted.

"We have got a lot of damage to the ships systems" Azan reported.

"Whats broken?" Naomi asked as she dodged one of the remaining two ships. She had given up using the computers evasive manoeuvres and was just making them up as she went along.

"We have taken damage to the forward phaser array and lost one of the forward torpedo launchers. Forward shields are down to 31 percent and we have suffered a hull breach on Decks 4 and 5. We have suffered damage to the Impulse drive and Warp Drive is offline. I don't think anything else is broken though" Azan said.

"There is something else broken" Naomi said holding up a small stick of metal. "I've broken the seat tilt control" she said. "What about that ship? How many did we save?" she asked.

"I saved forty nine, out of one hundred fifty" Azan said. He had saved almost one third of the crew, but somehow he seemed upset by it.

"Well, at least we saved some of them" Naomi remarked. "Make sure the forcefields are in place and holding. I don't want them to get somewhere vital and sabotage the ship" she ordered.

"Naomi? I have scanned the command ship. It was caught by the back wash from the Warp Core breach and has sustained damage to its systems as well. Shields are at 75 percent and it has a hull breach on what appears to be a shuttle bay. Your mother and crew are still alive" Azan said when he saw the colour drain from Naomi's face. It slowly returned as he watched. "However, it is still more then capable of fighting us. In our currant condition, we would be no match for them. They are leaving the area…. They have entered Warp." he said with regret in his voice.

"Do we have any phasers left?" she asked.

"We have the port forward phaser array still online and I have control of the remaining torpedo launcher. I can target either of the two ships at your command" Mezoti said.

"Can we still scan the Warp trail?" Naomi asked and Azan nodded. "Right target the smaller ship and fire the remaining phaser at it. Disable its shields and weapons systems but leave its engines alone. It's crew might not get rescued" she said.

"Targeting the ships shields and weapons" Mezoti said to the nearly silent bridge.

"Fire" said Naomi simply as she kept moving _Voyager_ to keep the good phaser emitter always at the other ship. Eventually, the ship's shield flared as it died and in a few moments, the other ship vanished as it jumped into Warp and escaped in the same direction of the other, bigger command ship.

"Scanning… There are no other ships nearby" Azan said as he scanned the space around them.

"Good. Stand down all weapons and shields" Naomi stood up from the helm where she had been. She checked the chronometer and saw that she had been sat there for several hours. She felt a little dizzy and grabbed hold of the helm chair.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Mezoti.

"Yeah, just a little tired. We all could do with some sleep by the looks of it. I'll have the Doctor take a look at those in the brig and the cargo bay that need medical treatment, and then have him come up here and watch the bridge" Naomi said and she led the group into the turbolift and down to sickbay. The Doctor agreed that they all needed some deserved rest.

"I will take care of the prisoners while you have your sleep. Actually, where will you be sleeping?" he asked.

"Well I thought they could sleep in my quarters. We can wait here while you see to those people we rescued, and then while there you can get me four sleeping bags from the ships stores" Naomi said "That should confuse them" she added.

"That's a good idea Naomi. It might be better if you four don't get seen by them or else they will know that _Voyager_ is being controlled by children and not by a trained crew. Actually to confuse them even more, I will change my appearance everyday" the Doctor was sounding quite pleased with himself.

"That sounds good. Is the sickbay replicator online?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, it came on with the rest of the systems" the Doctor said picking up various items that he might need for the people they had rescued. "I wonder what we will give them to eat" he mused.

"I didn't think about that" Naomi exclaimed.

"What about feeding them some ration bars? They should provide what the people need until we can figure something else out for them to eat" Mezoti said.

"That should do it" said the Doctor and he went out of sickbay leaving the children to wait for his return.

"I'm glad we can still pick up the trail of that command ship" Naomi said as she swung onto the nearest biobed. "I wonder what my mom and the crew thought of the battle. I should have concentrated on getting that command ship's shields down and then we could have beamed the crew over" she said.

"Naomi, your mother and the crew know that you are trying to save them and so they wont give up hope" Azan said. He wasn't sure how to comfort Naomi and he decided to leave that in the hands of Mezoti

"I got your sleeping bags" said the Doctor as he came through the doors of sickbay carrying four silver bundles.

"How where the people we took off the ship?" Mezoti asked.

"They didn't need my help much. There were a few cuts and bruises, and the dozen or so broken limbs, but apart from that they mostly suffered concussion. I've treated them all and given them the ration bars which they seem to like. Not the friendliest people, I might add" he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Doctor?" Naomi asked.

"They seemed to be upset they had lost their ship. Their manners where very rude and the language they used…" he took one look at the children who were tired from all the fighting. Naomi looked as if she had not rested since she had left sickbay after the last battle. "Can I suggest that you all go and get some sleep? I will try and make a start on the repairs, an idea of what we will need first would be a good idea so I can prioritise on the repairs" he added.

"We need the shields back working and also the phasers returned to full strength. Can you keeping scanning for the remaining ships? I want to know the minute you can detect anything" Naomi said.

"I'll to keep that in mind" the Doctor promised. After a few more things for the Doctor to know and understand, the four children left sickbay and returned to Naomi's quarters. Azan and Rebi moved the coffee table out of the way, while Naomi and Mezoti moved the sofa and put it against the wall. They unrolled the sleeping bags and placed them onto the floor in the middle of the room. Naomi and Mezoti went into the Naomi's room to change into sleepwear while the boys went into the bathroom to get into theirs. When they had finished, they all came out and Mezoti ordered four mugs of hot chocolate from the replicator.

"It will help us to sleep" she explained and Naomi accepted hers gratefully.

"I hope we can get enough stuff fixed for us to try and save my mom" Naomi said as she finished her mug in one go.

"The Doctor is most efficient in whatever he does. I am certain he can fix several of the ships systems himself, or at least begin repairs" Mezoti said.

"I hope you're right" Naomi said as she zipped up her sleeping bag tight, but she was still cold. "Do you three mind if I turn up the temperature in here?" she asked.

"No" came a chorus of three voices as the three ex-borg children zipped up their sleeping bags.

"Computer, decrease lighting to minimal settings and increase the temperature by two degrees" Naomi ordered and the lighting went down and the warmth increased after a few more moments. "Goodnight" she said to her friends and she got the replies back. Naomi didn't hear them because she had finally given up the fight against tiredness.

**A/N:**

**Well I hope you like the latest chapter! So Voyager has sustained major damage and the kids (Naomi at least) are tired. Chapter 4 will contain the repairs to the ship as well as the final confrontation and fight. There is going to be a twist in the tale, but let's see what happens.**


	4. ShowdownThe Fightback

**Showdown/The Fightback**

Mezoti was the first to awake and looked Naomi who was sleeping deeply. As silently as she could she got out of her sleeping bag and woke the two boys. She gestured for them to follow her and together they headed into the corridor outside. They went round the bend in the corridor, so they wouldn't wake Naomi by talking.

"What is the problem?" asked Rebi.

"We should help the Doctor in making repairs to Voyager" Mezoti said.

"But why did you have to bring us out here to tell us that?" asked Azan.

"Because Naomi needs to sleep more then we do. And anyway, I have an idea on how to get phaser and torpedoes working again" Mezoti said.

"How? We are not a trained starship crew. We can fix some things but not whole systems" Azan pointed out and Mezoti rolled her eyes.

"We use the shuttles. The phaser and torpedo systems on them are only smaller versions of those on Voyager itself. All we have to do is to take out the parts we need, and then put them together. At the least, we should be able to get back full phasers" the girl said.

"We will need the Doctors mobile emitter" Rebi said.

"We will have to make sure he has seen to the needs of the prisoners first" Mezoti said. She thought for a moment on how to get the Doctor to them without giving anything away to those in the cargo bay or the brig. Then her mind remembered a story that she had been told when the Doctor had wanted a name. "Computer, make a shipwide announcement for a Doctor Schwartz to report to sickbay"

'_There is no one of that name on board this ship_' the computer said.

"I know that" Mezoti said "Please make the announcement anyway" and the computer did what it was told to do. The three walked down to a turbolift and then used it to get to sickbay. The Doctor arrived a few moments after they did.

"I got your call" he said "Where is Naomi?" he asked looking around and not spotting the girl.

"She is sleeping" Mezoti said. "Doctor, we need to use your mobile emitter to help in the repairs to Voyager" she told him.

"It's at your disposal" he replied and the Doctor handed it over without question. "I'm going to transfer my program to holodeck one and use a program there" he told the children who looked puzzled as to why he would take a break at such a critical time.

"Doctor, this is not the time to go singing" Azan said.

"I'm not going to be singing. There is a program that replicates the facilities at Starfleet Command. I have been running scans of our guests and I believe that I can modify the ships Azthatane gas so that it will incapacitate them with no harm to them" and the Doctor sounded very pleased with himself.

"We will leave you to your work" Mezoti said and the Doctor picked up a large case and transferred his programme to holodeck one. "Computer, access the crew's holographic files and activate the B'Lanna Torres character in sickbay" Mezoti ordered and the requested person appeared in sickbay.

"Guess we took more damage" the holographic engineer said as soon as she had appeared. She took the offered emitter and put it on her arm. "So, what's the damage this time?" she asked.

"We engaged in battle with those who had taken the crew hostage. We sustained major damage to ships systems and we needed your help" Rebi said as the four left and the three children listed the damage that needed to be repaired the soonest. It was agreed that the bathroom on Deck Two was a low priority.

'_Naomi Wildman to Mezoti_' a voice rang out over the intercom.

"Mezoti here" was the reply.

'_I thought you had been abducted as well. Where are you?_' Naomi asked.

"We are beginning repairs to ships systems" Mezoti said.

'_I'll get dressed and join you_' Naomi said.

"It would be better if you went to the bridge. There should be someone to monitor the sensors and also to check that primary system controls have been restored to the bridge" Mezoti said.

'_Okay. I'll go there then_' and Naomi signed off.

# # # # #

Naomi entered the battered bridge and first went to tactical to look at the sensors. Nothing was picked up except a small asteroid that passed by harmlessly. She gave each station a good check over and discovered that they worked more or less as they should do. Naomi watched as one by one the systems where brought back on line and made fully operational. The idea of Mezoti's turned out to work a good one and they managed to get full torpedo capability. After a good two hours longer, Voyager regained full use of her phasers and Naomi was pleased as it meant that she could defend the ship again.

'_Doctor to the bridge_' the Doctor was calling over the intercom.

"Naomi here, what do you want?" she asked as she took her head out of a console. She had been fixing a loose connection at the helm.

'_I wanted to let you know that I have completed the modifications to the gas. I have replicated as much as we need for both remaining ships, assuming of course that reinforcement don't arrive_' the Doctor said and explained the plan for the use of the gas as Naomi had not heard the plan.

"So, all we have to do is get the shields down and then transport it over?" Naomi asked wanting to clarify the entire plan.

'_That is correct. I have modified it so that it will affect the ships crew and not our own_' the Doctor said sounding pleased again.

"Right, I'll call the others and see if we can begin to get underway" Naomi said.

'_Understood, Doctor out_'.

"Naomi Wildman to Mezoti" Naomi called.

'_Mezoti here_'

"I've been talking to the Doctor and he told me about his plan. How soon can we get underway?" Naomi asked.

'_We can get underway now. We have full Impulse and Warp Drives available. Sensors are back at full power at both Short and Long ranges. We've patched the torpedo systems, but it will not last forever. We will have around two or three shots at most. We have full phasers though_' Mezoti said.

"Right, finish what you are doing and then get to the bridge right away" Naomi said.

'_We will finish in three minutes exactly_' Mezoti said after a quick conversation with the twins.

"And I'll expect you on the bridge in five minutes eleven seconds, or thereabouts. Naomi out" Naomi said smiling at her small joke. She sat in Captain Janeway's chair as she waited for her friends to arrive. It was precisely five minutes and eleven seconds when the others got to the bridge. She stood and faced her friends who looked to her for orders on what to do next. "I have called you here to tell you that we are going to go after these people and get them to hand over my mom and the crew. What we are going to do is to get the shields down on the smaller of the ships and beam over the knockout gas. It will knock out the other ships crew for around an hour or so. Then we will try to defeat the command ship and try the same thing as well" Naomi outlined her plan to which the others agreed to. They took their stations and Voyager set off in pursuit of the ships holding the crew hostage.

Nobody left the bridge as they wanted to be present when they went into battle. Azan and Mezoti kept scanning the surrounding space in order to try and find any trace of the ships. Rebi was constantly adjusting the power in all the systems in the ship at the end of the fifth straight hour, Mezoti got something and she gave a cry of joy.

"Naomi! I am picking up the Quaager vessels warp trail. It is directly ahead of us about one light year ahead. They seem to be traveling slowly, perhaps the result of damage they took in the battle" Mezoti reported after directing all sensors on the two ships.

"What is their status tactically?" Naomi asked.

"They have shields raised and their weapons are activated" Mezoti said and she was going to add something else when the console in front of her started beeping.

"What is it?" asked Naomi.

"I believe they have detected us. They have come to a complete stop and turned round ready to attack us" Mezoti said after checking the sensor readings.

"Right this is it" Naomi paused. She suddenly thought of a trick to play on their guests. "You don't mind if I indulge in a little bit of fun?" she asked the others.

"I do not object" Azan said and the other two nodded agreement. Naomi smiled at her friends and then opened a shipwide channel.

"RED ALERT! ALL HANDS, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" Naomi shouted smiling at the fact that everyone was already at battle stations. The Red Alert klaxons sounded all over the ship and the lights darkened as the ship prepared itself for battle. "Rebi, divert power from Cargo Bay One and reroute it to forward shields".

"Aye Aye Commander Naomi. Re-routeing power to forward shields" Rebi said and he said it so straight faced Naomi turned to look at him to see if he was joking or not.

"I'm taking us out of warp" Naomi said and the viewscreen showed the stars slow down as they came out of warp.

"We are being hailed" Azan said "Audio only. I don't think they have the ability to transit pictures. If they do, they have not done so in our previous encounters" he noted.

"Open a channel" Naomi ordered.

"Channel open" Azan replied.

'_This is the Quaager vessel Invincible. I see that you have been able to repair your ships and I must congratulate you on your achievement. You will provide us with a lot of sport before we destroy you_' the voice seemed to be mocking them but also had a trace of awe that Voyager had returned to face them again.

"This is Commander Naomi Wildman of the Federation Starship U.S.S. Voyager. We demand the return of the crew members you have abducted and are holding hostage. If you hand them over, we will let you leave without a shot being fired" Naomi said whilst tapping a message to Mezoti to have the girl target the smaller of the two ships with full phasers. Naomi was beginning to wonder if the ship had heard her reply when she was sent flying from her chair.

"We have been hit" Mezoti said.

"Really? I didn't notice" Naomi said as she fought to regain her seat. "Target the smaller of the two ships, and return fire" she ordered.

The fight lasted a long time and all three ships sustained damage. Mezoti targeted the smaller ship's shields and after firing full phasers, they went down.

"The smaller ship has lost its shields" she reported.

"Naomi Wildman to the Doctor, NOW!" Naomi shouted over the com link.

'_Transporting_' the Doctor said. It took a few minutes for the gas to take effect, but work it did and in less then five minutes, there was a completely drifting ship floating past.

"It's worked. Doctor its worked" Naomi said into the still open channel.

'_I'll have the second batch ready to beam over_' the doctor said and he cut the channel.

"Firing on the command ship" Mezoti said.

"All those on board the smaller of the ships are still alive" Azan said.

"Mezoti, target shields and weapons only. I want to use the gas if we can" Naomi explained. "Use the torpedoes as well. I think we have to use them" she added.

"Firing…. Direct hit. Enemy ships shields are down to 90 percent. Targeting torpedoes. Firing torpedo one" Mezoti said and a single moving ball of light flew across the screen and hit the command ship. "Shields are down to 75 percent" but at that moment, Voyager rocked as the other ship fired its weapons at them. "Our shields are down to 60 percent" she added.

"Fire everything we have at it. We have to disable their Warp Drive at least" Naomi said as another hit made the ship rock to port.

"Hull damage on Decks Two and Three. No breaches in the hull" Azan said.

"Torpedoes are offline" Mezoti said with alarm in her voice.

"We've lost torpedoes?" Naomi asked aloud not wanting to believe it.

"Affirmative" Mezoti confirmed.

"Great" moaned Naomi softly.

"However, I have one torpedo in the launcher though and it is ready to fire" Mezoti said brightly.

"What? I thought you said the torpedo systems where offline?" Naomi said as she avoided a torpedo launched by the command ship by rolling to starboard.

"I loaded one into the launcher. I anticipated what would happen, and took steps to ensure we could still fire a torpedo" Mezoti said.

"Good thinking" Naomi praised. "Target the command ship's engines, shields and weapons and prepare to fire. Rebi, divert all the power you can to the phasers for this one shot. If we can't end this now, I'm afraid we will have to abandon the crew" she said feeling sad that she would have to carry out her reserve orders from Captain Janeway. Naomi was upset that she would have to leave her mom, the captain, Seven, Nelix and the rest of the crew.

"Phasers and torpedo locked, loaded and targeted" Mezoti said.

"I have diverted all the power I can" Rebi said.

"Let's hope this does it" Naomi said. She engaged full impulse and banked Voyager right round and the ship's bow now faced the command ship's stern. "Fire" she ordered.

Mezoti fired the phasers at full strength into the aft shields and after a very short moment, they collapsed and Mezoti sent the lone torpedo through the hole in the shields. The four children watched as the torpedo made its way towards the other ship, following the programming its onboard computer instructed it to carry out. It passed through the gap and hit one of the vessel's warp nacelle pylons, smashing it into a mass of flames, debris and destruction. A massive spark of energy danced right across the hull of the other ship and it made sparks once in a while as it continued round the hull, eventually dying out at the point it started at. Most of the lights that had shone had gone out and the light in the other warp nacelle just died. The rest of the shields just disappeared entirely as did the weapons. Parts of the hull broke away and left the outside of the vessel. The command ship began to drift and list as it spun away from Voyager. On Voyager's bridge there was only silence as the children watched the ship wreck itself. It went on forever until a soft chime broke the wall of deafening silence. Azan looked down at his console in a slight surprise.

"We are being hailed" he announced surprised that anyone was alive on the other ship. "It is audio only" he added.

"Open a channel" Naomi said in whisper.

"Channel open" Azan said.

'_This is Lieutenant Karoo of the Battleship Invincible to the U.S.S Voyager. We surrender, repeat, we surrender. This surrender is total and without conditions. Our Commander has been killed and we have dozens injured. We are in need of medical assistance_'. There was a pause and some muttered voices where heard, the Lieutenant Karoo came back again. '_We are releasing your crew at once. You may retrieve them when you wish_' the voice was male, and Naomi wondered if there was any women posted aboard Quaager ships.

"This is Commander Naomi Wildman. I accept your surrender and thank you for making the right choice. We will transport our crew at once and then discuss how we can help your crew and your ship" Naomi said.

'_Thank you_' was the simple reply and the channel cut.

"We are now able to transport the crew back on board" Azan said.

"Lowering shields for transport" Mezoti said as she pressed buttons on her console.

"Stand down Red Alert. Beam those in most need to sickbay and the rest of the crew to the shuttle bays" Naomi ordered and Azan and Mezoti carried out their orders as Rebi restored life support to the entire ship.

"Naomi, your mother has been beamed onboard, but she appears to not have sustained any injuries" Azan said and gave a smile to his friend.

"Thank you" Naomi said "If we have a tractor beam, put one on Invincible and get her under control" and in a few moments a blue beam bathed the battered ship in a tight grip and slowly stopped the list and the spin. There was the sound of the turbolift doors opening and Naomi turned to see her mother enter the bridge followed by Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim. "MOM!" Naomi cried and she left the helm and ran across the bridge hugged her mother. "Mom, I was scared that I might have to leave you" and Naomi began to cry.

"Naomi, I am so proud of you. You managed to save all of us and keep Voyager and your friends safe as well" Samantha Wildman was hugging her daughter and crying just as much as Naomi was.

"Naomi?" Janeway's voice was gentle as the rest of the bridge crew stood looking around at the damage that the bridge had taken during the days it had taken to find them. Naomi untangled herself from her mother and looked at the captain.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked.

"What have you done to my bridge?"

"Well…. you see we had a bit of trouble finding you" Naomi said fear creeping into her voice as to what Janeway might say next.

"I see" Janeway said then broke into a smile "I cant be angry with you. You've saved yourself, your friends, the ship and rescued the crew. I didn't think you would keep coming back to try and rescue us after the first time" she added.

"Mr Tuvok?" Mezoti wanted the attention of Tuvok.

"Yes, Mezoti. What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he too surveyed the damage.

"We managed to rescue some of the crew of one of the ships which suffered a warp core breach. We put them in the brig and cargo bay one" she informed him.

"Thank you for letting me know" Tuvok said and he took the turbolift away from the bridge.

"Captain, you've hurt your arm" Rebi said pointing out the odd angle her arm was at, with blood coming out of some cuts as well.

"I suppose I better get that treated" Janeway said grimacing with the pain. She was about to turn and walk to the turbolift when she spun to Naomi. "Permission to leave the bridge?" she asked. Naomi wondered why Janeway was asking her, until her mind informed her that the captain had placed her in charge of the ship and she couldn't take over with a broken arm.

"Permission granted" Naomi smiled and Janeway walked into the next turbolift car.

"Why did the captain ask for your permission to leave the bridge?" Tom Paris asked puzzled. In reply, Naomi took off the three rank pips and tossed them to Paris who understood at once.

"I could really do with sitting down right about now" Naomi said and she sat down in the captain's chair.

"Us too" Mezoti said and she and the two boys left their stations and came down and sat on the seats next to the captain's and commander's chairs.

"So, what do we do now then?" asked Kim who went to his station. He stared at his consoles and took a few moments to look at the read outs and sensor scans.

"There's a ship off the port aft quarter that's got a crew who have been knocked out" Azan said.

"Knocked out? What do you mean by that?" asked Samantha.

"The Doctor ran scans on the people we have been holding in the brig and cargo bay, and modified the ships knockout gas to work on them" Naomi explained.

"Well, this is going to make one heck of an interesting debriefing" Harry said. "Any one want to bet that it will make Tuvok go for a stress relief treatment?" he asked and got a bridge full of laughs.

The Doctor had had few serious injuries that needed people to keep over in sickbay, and so he was able to fix Janeway's arm and seal the cuts in less then half an hour. She returned to the bridge to find her chair occupied by Naomi and her mother with Azan and Rebi sharing the Chakoty's seat. Mezoti was sat on Naomi and her mother's right.

"Ah Naomi, your still here. I've begun to organise teams to transport over to the Quaager ships and begin helping with repairs. Once they can get underway, we are going to escort them home" Janeway told Naomi who was being hugged again by Samantha. Janeway thought for a moment, and then drew herself to attention in front of her chair. "Permission to take my station?" she asked.

"Permission granted" Naomi managed to keep hold of the giggle she had inside her as he and her mother stood to allow Janeway to sit.

"Oh Naomi, I relieve you of command" Janeway said.

"Thank you Captain" the girl said, and she felt very grateful to leave the bridge. She made it as far as tactical when there was a yelp of surprise from Paris and she turned to see him lying on the floor.

"What went on?" he asked picking himself up.

"Oh yeah, the seat tilt control broke, should have mentioned that" Naomi said.

"Five years I've been sat here. Five years and it's never done that. Where am I going to sit now?" he asked no one in particular and the bridge erupted into a series of giggles and laughs as they watched the helmsman attempt to jam the tilt control back into its slot. Tuvok came back onto the bridge and informed Janeway that he had transported the prisoners over to the Invincible.

"Very well, Tuvok" Janeway said "What is the list of casualties?" she asked.

"There are four people in a serious condition, three have broken limbs and twelve have minor cuts and bruises" Tuvok intoned looking at his station which Mezoti had manned. Both of his eyebrows went up in shock as he eyed the tactical station. "What has happened to tactical?" he asked in what passed for shock in a Vulcan.

"Erm… Well we had to get the weapons working anyway we could" Mezoti explained.

"I see" Tuvok said calmly. He looked at Naomi and her friends who looked as if they could drop down in exhaustion. "Perhaps you should return to your quarters and rest" he suggested.

"That's… highly logical" Azan said.

"Indeed" followed Rebi.

"In fact, I order you to have at least two days rest before you debrief me and the senior staff" Janeway said.

Naomi, her mother, Mezoti, Azan and Rebi left the bridge after saying goodbye to everyone, and they returned to the quarters shared by Naomi and her mother where the children dived straight into their waiting sleeping bags and slept for the next twelve hours.

**A/N: So the final fight has taken place and the crew has been rescued. I hope you like the solutions found by Naomi and her brave crew on how to fix the systems in order to put Voyager back into the fight. The next chapter will contain the crews efforts to repair Voyager and it will also contain a nice surprise for Naomi, Mezoti, Azan and Rebi.**

**A few of you have been asking why did the computer not tell Naomi about Mezoti, Azan and Rebi being still on the ship the first time she asked. The children are not members of the crew, but Icheb is a part as he is a member of Starfleet Academy. Seven of Nine does not appear because she would cause too much of a fuss, and it's my fic after all.**

**Just for your information, there have been a few references to Star Trek episodes and films which I will list.**

**Chapter 2 – Watter T Flotter is the main character in the "Adventures of Flotter" holostories and so serves as her personal access code.**

**Chapter 3 – Azan reports that he saved forty nine people out of one hundred and fifty people. This what Scotty says in Star Trek Generations during the incident with the Nexus.**

**There is also a reference to the series "Red Dwarf" in this chapter when the seat tilt control breaks. This is what happens to Cat when he and the crew are being attacked by Cyborgs. I added it simply because it provides a bit of comic relief in what would be a normal set of breakdowns.**

**Well, the next chapter is something I hope you will enjoy very, very much, but I'm going on a short break in order to complete two other fanfic chapters I have been working on. Please point out the best bits of the entire fanfic so far that you like!**

**Regards;**

**Pixel**


End file.
